while(Love is equal to true)
by Spearo
Summary: Kenny starts high school in the school of his dreams - although, what he hoped to experience there was way more than what he had ever hoped for. Possible K2, Stenny, Style, and/or McMarSki. Rated M for future chapters. Possible OOC and OCs
1. import NewStudent

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first solo work, wherein I don't edit the grammar or spacing out of someone elses work. This may still contain some errors but meh, I focused on content rather than style.**

**Please R&amp;R. Feedback is highly appreciated.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Today was my first day in high school. I was lucky enough to land a scholarship to this place. I walked around in awe and begin to explore this new environment.

Center Parks High School – The most prestigious private high school this side of Colorado. Although it's quite a ways away from South Park and my family isn't exactly earning enough to even afford a decent meal, or 3 square meals a day for that matter, it's always been my dream to attend here.

I looked at the different faces around me. I didn't recognize anyone - but then again, I'm not exactly the most social person nor do I think anyone in my previous school could afford going here. No one would recognize me either. I always wear this orange parka of mine and keep my face and hair covered by the hood. The hood is my identity and my comfort. It hides my beauty and my ugliness.

A bell rang overhead followed by the crackling of a PA system. The sea of noise slowly went silent as a voice started booming from the other end. It sounds like a middle aged man with a speaking disorder.

"ALL STUDENTS, M'KAY, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE OPENING ASSEMBLY, M'KAY" said the man on the PA.

At once, like a flowing river, the students started moving towards the auditorium and I just let myself get carried along by the crowd.

The auditorium was enormous. It seemed more like an opera house than an auditorium. You could probably fit 1000 people here and still have room for more. Near the entrance was a desk where people were lining up at. I went in line and once it was my turn, I was greeted by a smiling face on the other side.

"Hi! My name is Kelly. I'm here to give you your assigned auditorium seat for the whole year, as well as give you your class schedule. What's your name and grade?" said Kelly.

I replied "Hello. McCormick, Kenny McCormick. I'm a freshman."

"You're a freshie, huh? It's nice to see that you chose to go here." Her smile widened and she began to browse through the pile of papers in front of her.

"I've always dreamed of going here. I was really lucky to be given a scholarship."

"Really? That's great! I'm a scholar too. Don't forget to do your service hours, ok?" she said, still browsing the pile for my name.

She placed her finger on a page and looked up "Here we go. McCormick, Kenny. You're assigned to row 25, seat 30. Here is your class schedule. I hope you enjoy it here at CPHS."

"Thanks" I managed to say before turning away to look for my seat in this colossal room.

I found my seat after 5 minutes. These seats are so comfortable that I could get used to this. I survey the crowd. Even though this place is so goddamn huge, it seems like it's beginning to fill up. I took side glances at my seatmates.

The one on my left is a guy with blond hair. He's wearing some sort of turquoise shirt with some brown pants. He seems rather friendly and seems to smile a lot. He seemed preoccupied with his thoughts and was looking straight at the stage

He noticed me and began to speak "Well hiya fella! I'm Stotch, Leopold Stotch, but you can call me Butters. What's your name?"

"McCormick, Kenny McCormick" I muffled through my parka. This guy is radiating with so much friendliness that it's slightly sickening.

"Well hiya Kenny! I hope they start soon. I'm so excited for classes to start. I have to do well or else my parents say that Santa Clause will take me and sell me as a slave in Africa"

"_Oh God"_ I thought to myself _"This is going to be one excruciating assembly. This guy's a tool. He's too gullible. How did this guy survive this long?"_

Butters went back to staring straight towards the stage and seemed out of it again. I took this opportunity to glance at whoever was on my right. It was a boring looking guy. He had black hair poking out of his blue chullo, which had a yellow puff on top. He seemed stiff that he could've been a statue were it not for the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Good Morning, Students" spoke a voice from the speakers. Wow, they have surround-sound.

I looked at the stage and only noticed now that there are big screens on either side of the stage. They showed an old man wearing a blue suit and red tie. He was slightly going bald and already had white hair. He had a liver spot on his neck and a mole on his eyebrow.

"To the returning students, welcome back. For the freshmen and those who are new here, let me introduce myself. I am Principal Tan. Welcome to Center Parks High School" He spoke with a grin on his face

"You all might be wondering why we have assigned seats to you this year. It is because we are trying out a new system of education. The people around you will be the ones that you will see in most of your classes."

"The new system will give each of you a specialization track. It's sort of a preparation for college in a sense that you're already taking some college-level classes. We've pre assigned each of you a specialization but should you wish to change it, you may approach Mr. Mackey before the week is done."

"We have created 4 different specialization tracks – Humanities, Social Science, Management, and Science and Engineering." He pointed to the left screen, which now showed fancy logos for each track.

"If you'd like to know which track you've been placed in, just check your class schedules. It should be indicated on the upper right hand corner." He concluded as the sound of shuffling paper now filled the room.

I looked at my schedule and sure enough, on the upper right hand corner in neatly printed words it said: Science and Engineering track. I also took the time to look at what my classes were - there was English Honors 12, Literature 13, Spanish 12, Math 18, P.E., and CS 11.

_"Wow"_ I thought._ "I actually made it to an honors class? This is going to be a great year."_

"Although you may have different tracks," Principal Tan continued. "You will all still be following the same core subjects as any other school."

"To the upper classmen, you are dismissed. Please proceed to your respective classes. We shall now have an Orientation seminar for the freshmen."

Past this point, I lost interest in what the principal was saying. I was too excited to see what classes here had in store for me. Little did I know that what would happen in the next few months would be a roller coaster of fun.

* * *

**Yay for first chapter!**

**I'll try to upload at least every other day, so good luck to me. T_T**


	2. public class FirstEncounter

**It's sad that no one gave any criticism or praise about the first chapter.**

**Well, here's the 2nd one, I hope I get a review soon. I'm insecure about my work _**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R~**

* * *

The orientation took all morning. It was nothing but explaining the rules and other stuff that I didn't really pay attention to. Once it was finally over, we were told to proceed to our afternoon class after we had lunch, which in my case was Math.

Lunch was really boring. Having no friends and no money for food, I ended up wandering around - trying to get myself familiar with the layout of the place.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the start of my first ever class in this place. I manage to get inside before anyone else was inside. I grabbed a place near the back corner and patiently waited for the teacher.

One by one, people started entering the room and filling the empty chairs. A few of them were friends already, others tried making new friends. Some of them tried introducing themselves to me, but I just gave them a cold shoulder. Everyone seemed to get the message to stay away from me, but that was until Butters came into the room. He quickly found me and from across the room he came to me and said

"Hey Kenny! I didn't know you were in this class too." He then seized the chair on my left and sat right down.

People started murmuring, wondering why out of everyone, it was Butters who had already known my name. The whispering quickly died down as who I would assume was the teacher entered the room. He placed his satchel on his table and pulled a whiteboard marker from his jeans pocket. He looked like a middle aged man with graying hair and circle rimmed glasses. He quickly wrote something down on the board before facing us and clearing his throat.

"Good afternoon." He spoke in an energetic voice. "I'm Mr. Garrison and I'll be your Math 18 teacher. Math 18 is pre-calculus for freshmen in the Science and Engineering track." He turned back around and wrote more stuff on the whiteboard

"Since this is our first day, let's get to know each other a little better. Please state your name, your age, the school from which you came from, you hobbies and what you hope to gain from this class." He pointed to the slightly chubby kid in front with chestnut brown hair wearing a red jacket.

"You go first. Stand up and face your classmates" He said and the kid followed.

"Yo! My name is Clyde, I'm 16 and I came from South Park Junior High. I like eating, especially tacos, and playing video games" He spoke with a big goofy grin on his face. "I hope I understand enough to get through this class" He concluded before sitting down.

"Very good" Said Mr. Garrison. "Now that's the kind of enthusiasm that I'm looking for. Your turn, young man" He pointed to the guy beside Clyde - The same guy who was beside me in the auditorium. He stood up and with a stoic look on his face, faced us and spoke in a nasal voice.

"I'm Tucker, Craig Tucker. I'm 15 and I'm from South Park Junior High too" said Tucker

"He's my bestest best friend!" interjected Clyde. Craig let out a deep disappointed sigh before continuing.

"I like Red Racer. I hope to learn" he quickly finished up, lest Clyde speak up again.

"Okay then. well, who's next" spoke Mr. Garrison.

This continued on but I lost interest. I only focused on knowing their names and nothing else. But then, it was the turn of the guy in front of me. Something about him piqued my interest. Maybe it was the fact that he wore an orange jacket, just like me. Or maybe it was his bright green ushanka, hiding what looked like red hair that was poking out the fringes just a tiny bit. Either way, He had my full attention.

He turned to face most of the class and from the side view, I could see his vibrant green eyes. His cheeks were slightly pinkish and had visible freckles that complimented the other features of his face. His nose was elegant and slender. Pink and luscious were his lips. For a guy, he looked really feminine.

This brought out some sort of feeling I had only ever felt once before. Whenever I see someone look this good, it's always just the fleeting feeling of lust. It always went away after banging them. Whether it be boy or girl, I always knew how to get them in bed with me.

This time though, I'm pretty sure that it's love. I never thought that I'd fall in love at first sight. I felt like butterflies were in my stomach. He made me feel like finally settling down. I couldn't help but stare at him as he began to speak.

"Hello. My name is Broflovski, Kyle Broflovski,. I'm 17 years old. I was home schooled since kindergarten. I enjoy playing video games, studying and trying out new stuff. I hope I can keep up with real school" he said in such a clear and slightly high voice. He noticed me staring and quickly sat down and faced forward. I blushed a bit, but was glad that no once saw thanks to my hood.

"Well thank you, Kyle. I'm sure you'll do well. Don't put yourself down just because you were educated in a different way." spoke Mr. Garrison.

Once again, I lost interest in the introductions. I had almost fallen asleep had Butters not nudge me and whisper

"Psst! Kenny, it's your turn for introductions"

"Sometime soon, young man. Get up and introduce yourself" nagged the teacher_. _So much for giving a good first impression. I stood up, tightened the rim of my hoodie to make sure that only my eyes were visible, like always, and spoke slightly muffled through the thick material of my parka.

"Hey. I'm Kenny McCormick and I'm 18 years old. I studied in South Park Integrated School. I enjoy booze, hookers and sex. I have no expectations for this class" I said before sitting down immediately.

Mr. Garrison scratched his head and said "What was that, Kenny? I couldn't make out most of what you said behind that"

"He said that he enjoys booze, hookers and sex and that he came from South Park Integrated School, Mr. Garrison" replied Kyle. I could feel my cheeks get hot. It seemed ok for me to say but coming from him, I was embarrassed.

"Oh my! Well, to each his own. I'm not sure if you're serious about that though" spoke Garrison.

"Anyway, I guess that's everyone. Well, since the bell is about to ring anyway, I'll let you do whatever you wish to do until it does - but next meeting, I expect everyone to be ready for your lessons" announced Mr. Garrison before proceeding to wipe the whiteboard clean.

I spent the rest of the time staring at the back of Kyle's head, wondering what was going through that head of his. I was pretty sure that I made a bad impression on him already. I really wanted to make friend with him before I did anything else.

Once I built up the courage to approach him, the bell rang and he went zooming out of the room. I swear I saw him glance back at me before disappearing into the sea of students outside. I just sat there for a while, calming myself down before I joined the rest of the swarm out of the room - eager to get back home like the rest.

* * *

**Ohh~**

**the first encounter with the first possible pairing. **

**Honestly, even I don't know how this is going to end up. ****Only time will tell.**

**Thanks for reading ^_^**


	3. extends Home

**Here's the third chapter guys :3**

**Sorry if it came out a little longer than expected. Honestly I didn't think I was going to be able to post tonight. I was demotivated to write when my bestest friend brought me down.**

**This chapter is more filler than anything though so not much there to lose :P**

**Anyway enjoy~**

* * *

Unlike every other kid in this school who either took the school bus, had their own personal driver or had their own car, I had to walk to the bus stop at the other side of the town and catch a bus to the outskirts of South Park. It wasn't that I wasn't allowed to take the school bus, but it was that I was embarrassed to let anyone see where I lived. A few cents was a worthy sacrifice from the shame I'd feel should anyone meet, let alone see, my home and my family.

I was fortunate enough to arrive at the stop just mere moments before the bus arrived. I hopped right on and paid what was left of my change. I took a seat near a window, stared outside and let myself disconnect from reality. It had started to drizzle a bit and I just stared as the droplets hit the glass and slowly roll down.

The only thing in my mind was Kyle. I couldn't stop thinking of him and how gorgeous he was. I imagined how soft his lips were and how much I wanted them against mine. I wondered how much cuter he'd look if he'd blush with those rosy cheeks. I was mesmerized by those emerald eyes of his. I wanted to make him mine and give myself to him.

The more that I thought about him, the more I worried about it. Questions plagued my mind - would he even talk to me? Would he even like me? Does he even bend this way? - It made me insecure of myself. I shook my head and tried to clear the doubt away. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I listened to the soothing pitter-patter of the rain and let myself doze off a bit.

I woke up abruptly as the bus moved over the railroad tracks, causing me to bump my head on the glass. The railroad meant that we were nearing my stop. A little further down the dirt road that followed was where I got down. The rain had stopped, leaving the path very muddy. I marched through the muck until I reached my shitty little run-down abode by the tracks.

Even from here, I could hear my parents arguing about god know what. I guess the good part of living far away from town is that nobody had to listen to our excessive fighting and shouting. I pushed the rusty screen door and barely missed a plate headed straight at my head.

"You fucking bastard! You almost fucking hit Ken! Why don't you learn how to aim, you fucking pansy!" Ah, my mother. She always had a way with words. She was a lovely lady that ended marrying my dad after getting pregnant with my brother Kevin.

"Shuddup yah bitch! I'm gonna kill ya if yah don't tell me where ya hid mah booze!" hollered my dad. I swear, sometimes it's fucking hard to stand him that I just wanna kill him myself.

I scurried off into my room to let them get back to their arguing. I locked the door and hurriedly took off my clothes til I was down to my underwear. I love my parka but sometimes I just get so stuffy in it that I wish I could take it off. Only in my room do I get to release myself from my orange shell. I folded my clothes up neatly and placed it on my chair.

I grabbed my laptop from its hiding place. It's the only nice thing that I have but it's still pretty old and worn. If I didn't hide this, my dad would've sold it for booze or weed or something. I plugged the charger in and turned it on. Once the computer was completely booted up, I connected to the city wifi and opened my browser. One of the good things about living in this shitty little mountain town was the free internet everywhere; thankfully it reached all the way here. I logged into facebook and searched for the batch group that was mentioned in the orientation. I quickly found it and sent my request to join. Within seconds, it was accepted.

Most of the posts at that time were links to various class groups and other school related mumbo jumbo. I browsed through them but stopped when I saw one particular post. It was one made by Wendy Testaburger, the girl that had volunteered to be our class beadle, telling us of the Math group she had made. I sent a group request, hoping to find a link to Kyle's profile and send him a friend request. I'd search for him directly, but I felt that it would seem weird to send him a request without giving any visible connection to him. Just like the previous request, I was accepted within mere moments. I quickly found what I was looking for and sent my request right away. My chest felt really heavy and I was slightly nervous. I knew it was just a normal friend request, but it felt like asking him out to the prom. Seconds turned into minutes, and the wait was eating through my psyche. I decided to go browse for some porn and to jerk off to calm my nerves.

In the middle of my wank session, I was rudely interrupted by the notification noise of facebook. Without even looking, I already knew what it was. Kyle had accepted my request. The mere thought of him made me feel even better that I spilled my seed right there and then. Oh god, thinking of Kyle just sends me into a stream of emotions. I hurriedly cleaned myself off and switched tabs back to facebook and sure enough, Kyle and I were fb friends. It felt like my greatest accomplishment at that time. I was just so goddamn happy; I just wished that he didn't remember my introduction in Math. I really wanted to get to know this guy better. I wanted him to like me back too and hopefully be his.

Suddenly, I heard knocking on my door and I was pulled out of my fantasy. The knocking got louder and someone spoke up on the other side.

"Hey Ken! It's time to eat. Also, I need to borrow some clothes for work tonight." It was my brother, Kevin. He can be nice sometimes, but when he doesn't get it the way he wants, he can get more violent than my parents.

I undid the deadbolt that locks my door and glanced at the huge crack on it – the small reminder of what happens when Kevin doesn't get his way. I let him in and he went through what little clothes I had. He keeps borrowing clothes and wears them for a few hours before changing to a new set. I've learned to keep reusing the same clothes for days, so long as they're still relatively clean and don't smell. It would be nice though if Kevin did the laundry, seeing as he wore the most clothes, but he'd always force our little sister Karen to do it.

Once Kevin was out of my room, I put my Laptop in sleep mode, unplugged the charger and put it in its hiding spot before I went downstairs for dinner. Little did I know that while I was away, a message on facebook would appear – one that would've changed my life for the better.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :)**

**Special thanks to theSardonyx for their review. why don't you check their works out (Even if there's no South Park in there. Such sad T_T)**

**and as always, a review is always appreciated, whether its praise or to point out my tense consistency problem :P**

**The next chapter may come out a little late though. I still have a little buddy issues.**

**Have a great day ^_^**


	4. implements Friends

**Well this one is shorter than usual, and is still a filler, but I really couldn't think straight because of some friendship problems.**

**Sorry for the small letdown, but at least I uploaded something on time, right?**

**Anyway, enjoy the last filler for a while. don't forget to R&amp;R~**

* * *

Dinner, if you could even call it that, was quick - half a cold Poptart for each of us, like usual. I wished that they'd allocate more money into our food rather than their vices, but they'd never listen to me. I noticed that Karen wasn't home yet. I guessed that she was at some friend's house, doing schoolwork and avoiding the turmoil of home. Good for her.

I headed back to my room and locked the door again. I retrieve my laptop once again and plugged it in. The laptop boots back up and the first thing I notice is a shitton of friend requests. I browse through the familiar and unfamiliar names and accept them all. Some of the ones who I knew were Butters and Clyde. There were some that I recognized by face and a lot that I really didn't know.

The next thing I noticed was the singular notification. I clicked it and saw that I have been included in a group called 'Computer Science freshmen group A'. I suddenly recalled a part of the orientation that I only half listened to:

_The principal said "Although there are 4 main tracks, each of those are divided by another group of subtracks each. If there are too many students in said subtrack, you will be further divided into groups." He paused for a bit before continuing. "Whether you are in subtracks or groups, know that you will see those in your same group often, mostly in your track classes." I guess I'm in the CS subtrack then._

I checked who added me into the group and my heart jumped when I saw that it was Kyle. I guessed that that means that Kyle will be in most of my classes. I checked my schedule again and saw that my first class for tomorrow was Spanish, followed by PE and concluded by a whole afternoon of CS. I was really excited for tomorrow, especially since I'm really good with programming, given that the only thing I do besides look for a piece of ass to fuck is to do computer-related stuff. I wasn't too keen about Spanish and PhysEd though, my Spanish was lousy and I didn't do much exercise, unless fucking is considered an exercise - then I do it a lot.

I checked the time and it was nearly midnight. Time really flies when you fantasize about someone. I began getting ready for bed, making sure that my laptop was once again safe in its hiding place. I open the window a bit and let the cold Colorado air flow against my pale, bare flesh. I lay down on my ratty, well-worn mattress on the floor and let myself dose off, dreaming about Kyle the whole while - Picturing his lush lips, his emerald eyes, his bushed cheeks and his scarlet curls under his plush ushanka; how his orange coat and brown pants gave an earthy feel that complimented his heavenly face. I just wanted to feel him in my arms and cover his face with my kisses as we both just savor the moment. Fucking him wasn't even on my mind. He just made me feel happy and at peace, like a sanctuary in this cesspool called my life, but there was a bit of doubt in my mind: did I really want to bring him into my life? To show how shitty it was? To bring him down along with me? My dreaming was halted by the loud banging on my door. I opened my eyes slowly and was barely conscious when I heard my dad yell from the other side

"Kenny, ya lazy piece of shit, get the fuck up and go to yer fancy-smancy school! Ye're gonna be late!" Sigh... what a way to start the day. at least I'll get to see the real Kyle later.

I got up and quickly put on my clothes from yesterday. I grabbed my bag and hurriedly unlocked my door and rushed out, giving a low grumble at my dad, who just grumbled back. I dashed towards the kitchen and grabbed the remaining half toast before setting out towards the bus stop. I made a mad dash as I noticed the bus approaching the stop, knowing that it doesn't stop there unless someone is waiting. Luckily, I made it and took the nearest seat after paying the fare. I let myself take a short nap for the entire 20-minute ride. I woke up just in time to get off my stop and I walked briskly towards school.

I got to my locker and found and envelope inside. It was an invitation to a small party on Saturday for CS freshies for us to get to know each other. Why they didn't just organize an event in our group page I did not know, but it was nice to know that someone put an effort to organize this. I put the invite back into my locker and get ready for Spanish class, hoping to see Kyle there. I hoped that I could muster enough strength to talk to him. This time, I'll be ready.

* * *

**Sorry for getting into too much detail that one whole day stretched to 4 chapters. I'll try to lessen it next time.**

**It would be nice to get some reviews :( I really do need your opinion, guys.**

**Next chapter might be longer, since I'll really have to skip posting by one day. I have school too, y'know :P**

**for those waiting for Stan to get into the picture, it'll be a while... he's in the CS group B ;)**

**for now, Kenny will be heads over heels for Kyle while Kyle remains ignorant to Kenny's advances :3**

**See ya~**


	5. public static void intro()

**Aww yiss. Extra long chapter for today~**

**I'm glad I skipped out of posting for one day cause dividing this chapter in two would give it no justice :P**

**Tell me if the wait was worth it though.**

**R&amp;R~**

* * *

I proceeded to the designated room and found that I was among the last to enter. As expected, Kyle was already there, but he had already made friends and was seated near the front. I dishearteningly took a seat at the back most corner just as the teacher had entered. The teacher was a Hispanic man with a neatly trimmed mustache and pulled back hair.

"Good morning, class. I'm Mr. Marco Santiago. I will be your Spanish teacher. Since this is our first meeting, I will tolerate the use of English, but come Thursday, I expect you all to be able to at least greet in Spanish" spoke Mr. Santiago. His English had a very British accent in it. "Seeing as it is our first meeting and you're mostly, if not all, freshmen, let's begin with introductions. You've probably done this with your previous classes, but expect to do it a lot seeing as it's to the teacher who you really have to introduce yourself." He straightened his tie and took a sip of water from the bottle he had been carrying with him.

"I want you guys to count from 1 to 8, and then group yourselves according to your number. Talk amongst yourselves and by the end of 15 minutes; you must each introduce a member of your group to me. Is that understood?" a wave of nods came and the teacher pointed to the front most kid, some black kid who was also in math whose name escapes me, and told him to begin the count-off.

I got 4 and joined the 4th group forming at my corner of the room. Including myself, 6 people comprised the group, but the one that made me really happy to see in the group was Kyle. We decided to take turns going clockwise in the group to do introductions, with people in pairs to do each other's introductions for the teacher. I was lucky enough to get paired up with Kyle, seeing as we were the last ones to pick a partner.

The first person to introduce herself was a lovely lady with nice long black hair flowing out of a purple beanie. She wore a white and lilac tie-dye shirt with white pants and white high heels. She really knew how to make the look work. She cleared her throat and began her introduction, but all of us already knew who she was.

"As you all already know, I'm Wendy Testaburger. I was the student body representative in our batch back in South Park Junior High, as well as the head of the cheer squad. I'm 17 years old. I enjoy shopping and studying" She nodded at her female partner, indicating it was her turn.

The next person was really interesting. She had long red hair with some strands of black hair and she had this calm and mysterious aura around her. Her face showed friendliness and also a sort of experience on it. She was definitely hiding something awesome about herself; maybe she was a sadist? I really couldn't tell but I could feel that we might be able to get along well. She spoke with a very calm yet enthralling voice.

"Hi. You guys can call me Red. I'm 15 years old. I enjoy reading and writing, as well as anime. I've written a lot of fanfictions, but the fandom I enjoy the most is Hetalia. You guys should definitely watch the anime then read my works." I found her rather interesting at this point. I was sure that she'd make a really good friend in the future.

Next up was a dude that kept his dirty blonde hair really untidy; he wore a dark green sweater with khaki pants and brown loafers. I could smell coffee on him. In his hands was a thermos which I would assume where the scent was coming from. He jittered a lot and seems to be on edge. Before he started speaking, he opened his thermos and took a sip of his coffee.

"GAH- I mean ummm hi! Nggghh I-I-I'm Tweek Tweak. I really like coffee GAH! and my parents used to r-r-run the Tweak Bros. Coffee shop before they got o-o-overthrown by Harbucks. Nggggn" He said while vibrating faster than a motorboat. He drank one more sip of his liquid ambrosia before continuing. "School is j-just a conspiracy, man. The aliens are making us into GAH! mindless slaves as t-their allies, the underwear gnomes, take every last o-o-one of our underwear! GAH!" He stopped talking, which we all assumed as the end of his introduction.

His partner was no less weird with his small tuft of creamy blonde hair that we've seen since yesterday. Tweek's partner was no other than the friendly, annoyingly cheerful Butters. He was still sporting the same look he had yesterday that you'd think that he didn't change clothes. His obnoxious smile was sickening, but you couldn't help not feeling sorry for him. He gave a big goofy grin before starting his introduction.

"Well hiya fellas. My name is Leopold Stotch, but you can call me Butters." He then proceeded to shake everyone's hand before proceeding. Everyone else in the group couldn't help but smile at his radiance. "I'm 15 years old and I like making new friends and helping out." The girls went aww at this point and began pinching his cheeks.

Tweek's eyes widen with sheer terror. "GAH! You guys shouldn't do t-that! you might b-b-break off his cheeks and he'll end up b-bleeding and he might GAH! die and you'll end up going to jail and I'll be there too for being an accomplice! ngggnghh TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" He then drank everything in his thermos, which seemed to have calmed him down.

"Oh my god! I don't wanna die! Ahhh!" shouted Butters, who then began rubbing his cheeks. Everyone in the room stared at our group. I felt really embarrassed for these two.

Wendy rubbed Butters' back and gently said "You're not going to die, Butters. Tweek was just overreacting. Calm down, ok?" Her words got through to Butters and he took a deep breath.

"Gee, I'm sorry about that. My dad said that I'm not allowed to die until I've paid him back for everything He's spent on raising me. He'd be pretty cross if I died" Everyone's face fell at Butters' grim statement. Something was seriously wrong with his family. We took a moment to let his words sink in before Butters finally broke the silence. "I think it's your turn now, fella." he said to Kyle.

Kyle still looked like his beautiful self; He was still wearing his orange jacket and green ushanka. His eyes still held that mesmerizing gleam. He turned to me and I was paralyzed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I watched his lips move.

"I know that we already know each other from yesterday's introductions, but since you're going to be the one introducing me, let's pretend that this is our first meeting and that yesterday's introduction never happened. I know you were embarrassed by me repeating what you said, but I think you were just lying to make yourself seem cool. Be honest this time, ok? I want redo my introduction as well cause it made me sound like a spoon-fed dork. I hope you can hear me through your hood." He grinned. My heart was pounding fast and hard in my chest. He's giving me another chance to give a first impression. He held out his hand for a hand shake and I met it with my own. His hands were so soft and warm that I wanted to melt right there and then. We gave each other a firm handshake before he continued speaking.

"Hi, I'm Kyle Broflovski and I'm 17 years old. I used to be home schooled so this is my first time in an actual school. I like to read books and I watch anime. My family is Jewish but I'm not as religious as them. I'm kinda an introverted extrovert, in the sense that I'd normally keep to myself until you initiate something. I really don't like being alone, so will you be my friend? I'd really like someone to hang with often" he said with a blush and a sheepish smile. This was probably the cutest he's ever been so far. If I felt like melting to his touch, this gesture could very well evaporate me. I gave him a nod and he gave me a wide grin. I heard the girls go aww and saw that everyone in our group felt the heartwarming bond that Kyle and I just formed. Even Tweek was affected that he looked calm and didn't jitter around.

My turn to reintroduce myself came and I did something I normally wouldn't do. I wasn't ready to completely remove my hood, especially since we were still in public, but I did the next best thing - I faced Kyle and, while making sure no one else saw, I loosened my hoodie enough to let him have a full view of my face. I gave him a warm smile and spoke in an unhindered voice that I wish I could only allow Kyle to hear.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kenny, Kenny McCormick. I'm 18 years old and I came from South Park's shittiest middle school" Kyle frowned a little and I almost lost my train of thought. "I come from an abusive family where we own a shitty dumpster of a house situated at the outskirts of South Park." Kyle's face showed an expression of sympathy as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Because of these, I really don't have friends. I would waste my time doing vices and other such activities that a normal teenager would only dream of doing. The only good thing I've ever done was end up in this school, which I've always dreamed of since I was little. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and things no normal person would ever do." I bowed my head down, feeling ashamed of what I was saying. "Knowing all this, do you still want to be friends?"

There was a long silence. My head was still down and I couldn't tell what he was feeling right now. Just as I was about to give up hope, I heard him clear his throat and, with his soft hand, lift my head up for our eyes to meet.

"Kenny, can I call you Ken?" I nodded and he continued "Ken, I couldn't give a damn about what you did in the past. You were alone back then and I know what it feels like to have no friends. If you wanna be alone forever, it's fine with me, but if you really wanted to, I'm sure you can change – All you need are friends. We both probably found 4 great people to start off with." He gestured towards our groupmates, whose faces were filled with heartfelt smiles at the friendship being forged right before their eyes. "But right now, I want you to be my friend, so yes." He shined me such a warm smile, that I couldn't help but smile back. He came closer and gave me a hug and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. I hugged back and somewhere within the room someone shouted 'gay,' but it didn't matter to me. This was my moment of bliss and nothing could ruin it.

We had a short follow-up conversation to give each other more details about each other. Once the group discussions were done, one by one, each person introduced a different person in their group. I couldn't care less about them or what they said; I was one step closer to attaining my desires, but at that moment, I was happy. None of what they said could compare to what I was feeling right now. Our group was the final one to be called, and like we planned, each pair introduced their partner to the whole class. Wendy and Red gave simple introductions which everyone enjoyed. Tweek and Butters' introduction was really exciting, seeing as the both panicked. Everyone seemed to enjoy theirs a lot. Once it was mine and Kyle's turn, we stood proudly in front of the whole class. Kyle introduced me first.

"This is Kenny McCormick, the 2nd child amongst 3. He's incredibly introverted, but once you get through all his layers, most notably his hood, you'll find a sweet and sincere person - Someone you'd be happy to share an adventure with. He's had a rough past but we should just ignore that; like most of us here, he came here to start fresh, to have a new slate. No matter how twisted his history may be, I can guarantee that his friendship is something you'd truly enjoy. So one again, I present to you all, Kenny" He gestured to me and I could feel a blush coming on. A huge round of applause came from our classmates, who were clearly impressed by his speech. Once the applause had died down, it was finally my turn to introduce this wonderful person to the crowd. I cleared my head, and my throat, and gave it my best to tell them how wonderful Kyle was, without going into my fancy for him.

"I don't even know where to begin to describe this great person. Umm… First off, he is Kyle Broflovski – one of the few Jews in our little mountain town known as South Park." I didn't know where I was going with this and the crowd seemed puzzled by this as well. "I can't even begin to describe how great he is, but I can tell you that you will miss a great opportunity if you decide not to be friends with him. He had a great judge of character and, like me; he was a loner before – loner without a single friend in the world. I guess being homeschooled doesn't really give one great chances to socialize, does it? Look, my point is, he's a great guy. He's funny, smart, outgoing – so many awesome thing that I like about him; but what I like best is that he's sincere, compassionate and he knows who need him the most." Kyle's cheeks started going red, which made mine go red as well.

"So Kyle, thanks for becoming my friend. You guys won't find a better pal than him." Once again, a huge round of applause came from the whole crowd. We both looked at each other and grinned and, although my face was covered up again that only my eyes were visible, I'm sure he knew what lay underneath. The teacher came up in front and stood behind us. He placed his hands on our shoulders and addressed the class.

"Now that's what I call an introduction. Great work you two, now go back to your seats please." Kyle and I did exactly that and the teacher continued. "I expect you guys to be able to get to know each other better by next meeting, as you will be redoing these introductions in Spanish." At that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "You're dismissed" the teacher said and we all rushed out of the room.

As I got out, I found Kyle outside waiting for me. He came closer and asked "So, Ken, what's your next class?"

"I've got PE. you?"

"Free Period. Wanna hang during lunch?"

"Sure!" I gave him a big grin and he gave it right back.

"See you later then" he said as he started to walk away. I waved and proceeded to my locker to leave my things and get my clothes for PE. I was happy as fuck. Kyle and I were friends and everything in the world felt right. Happiness was here for me, and I hoped that it would stay forever.

* * *

**Phew, that took a lot of focus to make.**

**I hope you guys liked it. Thanks to ****theSardonyx for reviewing again. and yes, you're assumptions are right ;)**

**Anyway, I need some rest. See you guys at the next chapter~**

**Peace :)**


	6. new Interest(Stan)

**WOOT! Stan is finally in the story :D**

**This was suppose to be a filler too, but then fuck it :P**

**hope you guys like it and don't forget to R&amp;R~**

* * *

PE was a breeze. The teacher explained that we'll be doing tai chi for this semester and discussed its origins and history to us - as well as the different styles and forms and which ones we'll be doing. The teacher was very nice yet firm, sadly I did not catch his name. Once the discussion was done, he let us do whatever we wanted until the bell rang. I just sat down and enjoyed the scenery as snow began to fall. The whole scene was serene and calming; I wish I could capture the beauty of what was before me, sadly it did not last long as the bell rung and put me out of my state of peace.

Next class was Math, and I was pretty pumped for it. As I entered the classroom, I found Kyle already seated near the very front of the room. I wanted to sit beside him but alas, every seat around him was already taken. I noticed that he was seated between Red and Butters, and that he had already made more friends. He was getting popular, probably because of our little speech about each other this morning. I felt a little jealous but I could see that he was really enjoying himself, so I thought nothing of it. I let out a small sigh and proceeded to take the back most and most isolated chair in the room. I didn't want to sit beside anyone and I guess everyone got the message from yesterday; everyone left me alone except for this one kid who took the only seat beside me.

I didn't recognize him so I guess he was either somewhat retarded like Butters, or was absent yesterday. He had black matte hair that was somewhat covered by a blue beanie with a red puffball on top. He wore a brown jacket, which he kept unzipped, with a white shirt inside. He wore blue jeans and white sneakers. He had dark hazel eyes. He seemed rather timid as he kept fumbling his fingers and just stared at his hands. He really looked cute and sweet, like a teddy bear, but what grabbed my attention was what he was trying to hide - underneath the table, I could see a thick bulge in front of his tight jeans. I found my first potential piece of ass in this school.

The teacher entered the room and everyone got back to their seats and piped down. Mr. Garrison took our attendance, and noticed the new kid beside me. The teacher pointed out to him and called him forward.

"I'm guessing that you were the one that was absent yesterday. Since you missed it yesterday, I expect you to try and get to know your classmates; but first, introduce yourself to the whole class." Mr. Garrison moved to the middle of the room, leaving the new kid in front of the class. "Now, tell the class your name, your age, what school you came from, your hobbies and what you expect from this class."

The kid looked really nervous, but he sucked it up and gave it his best. "Ummm, hi. I'm Stanley Marsh, but umm just call me Stan. I'm 17 years old and I came from Mr. Hankey Junior." He shook a little and gulped before continuing. "I like reading, anime and video games. I just want to pass this class." He hurriedly made it back to his seat and laid his head on the table and covered it with his hands. I think the peer pressure was too much for this guy, but he really looked adorable right now. I noticed Kyle look at the now cowering Stan and we flashed each other a smile as our eyes met.

Mr. Garrison returned to the front. "Ok. Now that everyone has introduced themselves, lets get started with the lesson."

The first less on was about polynomials or something just as boring; I wasn't paying attention at this point and I ended up staring at the back of Kyle's head the entire time, with some occasional glances at Stan, who looked really focused and was taking down notes like there was no tomorrow. Near the end of the class, Mr. Garrison put down his marker and faced the class.

"Now, class, I will be giving you homework." Loud groaning could be heard all around the room. "But it isn't any ordinary homework. I want you guys to form groups of three and solve the questions that I shall be providing on sheets of paper. I'm giving you the rest of the time to form groups and give me your names on a 1/4 sheet of paper. There will be a lot of questions and I expect that you all do your share of the load in order to finish this by tomorrow. You may begin." all around, people started standing up and forming groups. I saw Kyle approach and was delighted.

"Wanna form a group? A lot of guys back there wanted me in their group, but I think I want to do this one with you." He flashed me his signature grin and I was immediately enticed by his offer.

"Sure, dude, but who'll be the third person?" He looked over to Stan, who was nervously shaking as their eyes met.

"Hi, I'm Kyle; and this hooded fellow is Kenny. I know that you're shy and all, so I know you're having anxieties about this homework. Wanna join our group?" He flashed his smile and Stan nervously smiled back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I seem like a bother, but you would not believe what a relief you are giving me right now. Are you guys sure you want me in your group?" He gave a rather worried look.

Kyle returned a reassuring look. "Yeah Its completely fine with me. How bout you, Ken?" They both looked at me and I gave them a huge grin, which I guess only Kyle could sense.

"Yeah. You seem like a nice guy. It'll be fun to have you onboard." I placed my hand on his shoulder and I could feel him calm down. He gave a fully-fledged grin and Kyle submitted our names to the teacher. Once he came back, we began to discuss our approach to this homework.

Kyle was the first to speak up. "You guys wanna do this after classes? we can stay in the library and do as much as we possibly can. Once we have to go home, we'll divide the remaining problems amongst ourselves and just compile the answers tomorrow." I gave him thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan to me. are you cool with that, Stan?" He looked at both of us and nodded. "Then it's decided. We go with Kyle's plan." The bell then rang and just as Stan was about to scurry out of the room, Kyle reached out for his shoulder and asked him -

"Wanna have lunch with us?" Stan's eyes lit up and gave a nervous nod. "Great! just look for us in the cafeteria, ok?" Once again, Stan just gave a nod before rushing out and vanishing from our sights.

I stood beside Kyle and he looked at me and smiled. That smile of his was intoxicating. I spoke up in the most pretentious British voice that I could muster.

"Shall we go for lunch then, my good man?" He merely laughed and placed his arm on my shoulders as I placed mine on his. It's only been half a day, but I've already made more friends than I had ever hoped to make.

I was extremely happy but in my mind, I felt an internal conflict beginning to brew - lust against love. I sensed that I may have to make a choice soon, between my lust and desire for Stan and my love and loyalty for Kyle. I pushed those thoughts deep down and decided to ignore them for now. This was my moment of bliss and I wanted nothing to ruin it. I decided to let fate decide the path that I should take, but fate had a weird way of twisting the way.

* * *

**OK, so I made Stan extremely OOC to how most people view him, but there's a purpose for this. ****You guys will thank me later.**

**Also, special thanks to ****roguesoftwareengineer for reviewing. You really made my day and encouraged me enough to write the next 3 chapters in advance.**

**Have a great day guys :)**


	7. for(Lunch) break

**Sorry if this one is kinda short. So much schoolwork.**

**This is a filler chapter, fyi.**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R~**

* * *

Kyle and I parted ways to go to our respective lockers only to laugh our heart out after finding that our lockers were next to each other. We talked about ourselves on our way to the cafeteria. He told me how he had a younger adopted brother and why he wore his hat all the time. I told him about my siblings and why I wore my hood up all the time. When I said that it was a great honor to have seen my face, he merely laughed and punched my arm and I laughed along with him.

Once we go to the cafeteria, we found it completely packed. We saw Tweek and Butters together at a table, so we decided to join them. Tweek didn't have any food but had a large mug, which I was definitely sure was coffee. Butters looked up from his meal and saw us approaching.

"Well hiya, fellas. Did you come to join us at our table? Everyone seems to be keeping away from us. I think they find the two of us weird." Tweek shook and flashed us a shaky smile before bringing the mug up to his face and taking a long sip of his brew.

Kyle frowned as we both sat down. He reached out to Butters' shoulder and told him "You're not weird. People just don't know how awesome you are."

"Thanks Kyle. I really needed that"

"Anytime, Butters. Anytime." His smile was back on his face. "Now then, there'll be a fifth person coming to this table. I hope he can find us though."

I stood up and scanned the cafeteria for any signs of Stan. I found his red puffball and saw him in a corner looking around; He was probably looking for us too. I waved towards him and he saw it. Once he go to us, he was clearly shaking and very nervous. He sat beside me and I could feel him shake even harder. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he stopped shaking. Butters took this opportunity to do introductions.

"Hiya fella! I'm Leopold Stotch, but you can call me Butters. This guy over here is Tweek Tweak." He gestured towards the highly caffeinated blonde. "What's your name?"

"I-I'm Stanley Marsh, but you can just call me Stan" he replied. "Is he okay?" he asked while looking over at Tweek, who was vibrating vigorously. Butters laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. He's just hopped up on coffee. You guys should've seen his locker. He had all sorts of coffee related gizmos in there. He got that mug that he's sipping on from the brewer in his locker." Tweek cringed at the mention of his locker.

"Nggng Coffee is ambrosia. I-I don't unders-stand how you g-g-guys can get by without it. Coffee is l-love, coffee is l-life. Ngggh." We all just laughed at his last statement; even Tweek laughed along. Stan looked positively calmer and Kyle was just as happy as I am.

The rest of lunch consisted of getting to know each other a little better. Stan finally started opening up and seemed ok, giving a joke now and again. Kyle was really enjoying himself, laughing more than anyone else in the table; he even treated me to lunch, which made me eternally grateful and blush 50 shades of red. Butters revealed even more of his colors by showing us his vast knowledge on all things anime and manga; you could tell him a famous line and he'd be able to identify where it came from and a which time it was said if it was an anime and which page if it was in manga. Tweek would vanish now and again, going to his locker to refill his mug; He started going on about his conspiracy theories and we just laughed as Kyle would debate with him to prove him wrong. It was very amusing to watch Tweek run out of rebuttals and go 'TOO MUCH PRESSURE!'.

We were having so much fun that we almost failed to notice that lunch had ended. We said our goodbyes as we headed towards our lockers to grab our stuff. We made sure to tell Stan to meet us at the library after classes. He nodded and went on his way while Kyle and I went ours. We both had CS and we both didn't know what that class had in store for us, but we were excited - excited to see what wonders we could do together.

* * *

**Sorry again for the shortness; I'll try to make it a bit longer next chapter.**

**Thanks for all the support and encouragement you guys give me for reading.**

**Once again, any opinions and reactions are highly appreciated.**

**This fic will last a long time, I'm not sure when I'll end it; I'm trying to see if I can write 25 chapters as a minimum before I think about stopping.**

**I'm also thinking of writing a few oneshots from time to time, just to get the creative juices flowing.**

**See you guys next chapter :3**


	8. split()

**Hi guys! sorry for not posting the other day :P I had problems writing this chapter**

**First problem was, as usual, my friend who usually serves as my inspiration, served as my bane and source of depression.**

**Second was how personally similar the events of this story is to what is happening in real life. It was really, really hard to write this.**

**So, enjoy and R&amp;R if possible.**

* * *

Our next class was CS, and we were both running late for it. As it turns out, Kyle was extremely fascinated by programming; so, being way better than him in terms of computer literacy, promised that I'd mentor him and help him hone his innate skill. We were blown away once we saw the computer lab – sleek LCD dual monitors, reclining chairs that still had the new chair smell, Incredibly organized and color coded cable management, backlit mechanical keyboards and a switchable wire/wireless optical mouse. I felt like I had died and gone to geek heaven. Kyle clearly knew his computer tech cause I could've sworn that I saw his eyes sparkle in awe and a little drool almost escape his mouth – man he really looked cute right now.

Once we were done ogling the technology, we noticed that there were 3 teacher and that everyone was standing in front of them. The two ladies simply talked among themselves as the youngest of the three, a guy, beckoned us to approach. All three of them looked oriental and came from different generations. The eldest lady wore simple glasses and had short and trimmed hair. She wore a sleeveless shirt and a shawl. The other lady was rather plump and had nice long black hair. She wore a light blue blouse with blue jeans. The guy didn't look much older than us. He wore a black t-shirt which had a programming joke on it and jeans. The dude cleared his throat and addressed the two of us.

"I hope you two late-comers are done with your nerdgasm. I'll let you off this time, but I expect that you guys don't come in late, or else you won't be allowed to use the computers." He gave us a snicker and looked over to the plump lady. "I'm guessing that's everyone, let's begin."

"Okay. Hi guys!" said our blue-shirted instructor. "Let me introduce ourselves. I'm Ma'am Tess and I will be you're your CS teacher slash homeroom adviser. This lovely lady beside me is Ma'am Lilith." She gestured towards the tall lady beside her "She's the assistant director of the CS subtrack, as well as the coach of the recently formed Programing Varsity, or ProgVar. We'll get more into that later."

Ma'am Tess then placed her hands on the guys and introduced him. "Last but not least, this handsome gentle man is Vermont. He's a Student-teacher and is currently taking his masters at Center Parks State College. He will be the one teaching you most of this year. Ma'am Lilith and I will teach occasionally but rest assured that Vermont knows what he's doing. Just so you guys know, he used to study here too. Your turn, Vermont."

"Thank you for that lovely introduction, Ma'am." He cleared his throat before proceeding. "Now that we have been introduced, its your turn to introduce yourselves. You will come up here on the platform and tell us your name, age, any previous programming experience and/or the programming language/s you know, and your expectation in this class." He scanned the class and landed his sights on me and Kyle. "Lets begin with the late-comers. Both of you come up here. Green hat first then orange hood."

Kyle and I made our way to the front of the class, feeling every eye in the room on us; I felt nervous all of a sudden – I felt like they were judging us, making us feel inadequate. I think Kyle felt my nervousness cause he turned around, and smiled and said "Don't worry, we'll do fine." Those simple words from him were enough to uplift my spirits, like he and I were the only people in the room and that made me feel calm.

Once we got up on the platform, Kyle and I stood proud. I gave him a pat on the shoulder as he stepped forward and began what would be the third introduction I've heard from him these past 2 days. Each time he introduces himself, I learn a new thing about him. I was eager to find out what new tidbit I'd get from him. He took a deep breath, clearing his mind of all distractions and focused on forming the words that he needed to say.

"Hello. I am Kyle Broflovski and I am 17 years old. The only prior programming experience that I have is making simple stuff on Visual Basic." Silence filled the room as no one knew how to respond to his words. Vermont simply nodded and ushered Kyle off the platform and me to the front. I was getting nervous again, but it all went away when I saw Kyle giving me two thumbs up. I took a deep breath as I began my introduction.

"Hi. My name is Kenny, Kenny McCormick. I'm 18 years old and I've made a lot of programs using various languages. I taught myself how to program by watching videos on YouTube and some tutorials from friends, and practiced programming at my previous school's computer lab. My primary language at the moment is Java, because I use it to make mods for Minecraft." I caught everyone's attention with the mention of the famous cubic sandbox game. Kyle gave me a short nod and a smile, encouraging me to tell them more. "I've also made a simple text-based RPG using C, a unit converter with GUI using Python and a game hacking program using C++. I'm currently working on making a horror RPG Flash game. Umm, I guess that would be all" The room suddenly erupted with applause. Vermont ushered me down the platform and I made my way to Kyle's side.

"That was very good. You may be good enough to join ProgVar with that kind of history. I hope a lot of you have a background as good as his, cause we need a lot of new members. Moving on, for the next introductions, I want you guys to form a line and come up here one by one." As usual, the introductions of others didn't really pique my interest; what did catch my attention was how Kyle seemed down. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he faced me and gave me a forced smile.

I asked him "What's bothering you, Ky?" He gave a slight chuckle.

"Ky… that's kinda cute. I like it." He gave a slight smile, but it wasn't enough to mask the sadness I could feel emanating from him.

"I'm glad you like it; but seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Kenny, don't worry about it."

"Kyle… please tell me."

"It's really nothing. Could we just drop this?"

"No, something's bothering you and as your friend, its my job to get rid of it and bring that bright smile back on your face." I placed my index fingers on the edges of his mouth and made a smile, but he quickly swatted my hands away and gave me and annoyed look.

"Just quit it. We've only been friends for a few hours yet you act like we've been best friends for years. You should really learn your boundaries." Hi face slightly contorted to show anger and I was glad that no one could hear this. He sighed before continuing. "Just… stop, ok?" I simply nodded and kept to myself for the rest of the time.

Once the introductions were done, the teacher assigned us our seats according to our last name. He was halfway across the classroom from me. I kept staring at him, but he never so much as gave me a glance. The tension between us was thick, and was getting thicker with each passing minute. Once class was done, we briefly crossed sights and I could see disappointment in his. He left the classroom, with a new friend in tow. I felt like my heart was breaking; it felt worse than the low after the high. I left the room to go towards my locker and saw him waiting for me. He looked sad and it only made me feel worse. He only said one thing to me.

"Hurry up. We still have to meet Stan in the Library." I quickly arranged my stuff and silently walked with him to the library. We were slowly falling apart and I knew neither of us liked it yet we didn't know what to do.

We saw Stan already waiting for us in the library. At first he greeted us with a smile, but it quickly went away as soon as he saw the expressions on our face. For the rest of the time, the three of us were silent, save from the few short inquiries and questions on regards of the homework. We managed to finish all the items and parted ways.

I was hoping that it would get better by tomorrow, but this was the mark of my downfall – the sure sign that Kyle and I would never be as close again. I still love him, but him loving me back seemed so far away now.

As I was walking to the all too familiar bus stop, I zipped back my hoodie all the way as the snow began to fall, and along with it – my rain.

* * *

**Sigh... So Kyle and Kenny are falling apart. Don't worry, they won't stop talking to each other, they'll only start hanging out with other people - well, Kyle will be; Kenny's kinda a loner.**

**So much for being lovers this early on :P Lets just wait and see how Stan will affect this story.**

**I know the story's been first person Kenny, but next chapter will be first person Stan. It'll be sort of like a bonus chapter to tie up some ends that the next legit chapter will open up.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter.**

**Peace~**


	9. POV Stan

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long hiatus, but school work came crashing down.**

**This is the promised Stan chapter and I've decided that it shall be a legit chapter.**

**I hope you guys are still interested, but I've decided to make postings at least twice a week.**

**This chapter is twice as long as my usual, as my way of saying sorry for the long wait**

**Enjoy and R&amp;R~**

* * *

I could sense that something was wrong between the two. Kyle had a distant and pained look on his face while he was working in his part of the assignment. Kenny looked down, almost ashamed of himself – like he was holding back tears. I don't know what went down but it seemed pretty bad. I wished that they'd get back to their old selves soon; it was their charisma and closeness that made me feel comfortable with them – but now, I just want to run away and hide. The tense silence was deafening, even foreboding.

Kyle finished his work and was the first to break the silence.

"Do you need help, Stan?"

I replied with a no. I was doing fairly good but I could tell from my point of view that Kenny was having some difficulty.

"Why don't you help Kenny instead? He seems to be finding some of it difficult" I told Kyle. Kenny looked up at me and gave me a glare. I could see him turn red from embarrassment. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

Kyle, in a cold and monotonous voice, simply replied "he doesn't deserve my help."

Kenny was on the verge of tears but held the torrent back. He continued working as if he had not heard the painful statement from Kyle.

"I think I'll go to the bathroom for the meantime" said Kyle. He quickly stood up and left me alone with Kenny, who was still clearly struggling to do his part. The silence had returned but this time, the tension was gone – replaced by sadness emanating from Kenny's hurt form.

Once I was done, I switched seats to the one beside Kenny and placed one hand on his back. I could feel him tense up at my touch and shake occasionally. I rubbed his back to loosen him up a bit.

I asked him "Do you want me to help you?" I heard him sniffle a bit before replying "… Yes please."

I did my best to help him out, but his mind was elsewhere – to the point that I did the rest of his part. Once I was done, my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I just had to ask.

"Kenny? What's going on between you and Kyle?" I saw him tremble slightly at the mention of the other party's name. He turned to face me and gave me a stern glare, but it did not hide the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Stan! What happened between me and Kyle stays between the two of us." I cringed at his assertiveness, and when he noticed it, his features softened before he continued talking. "If I were you, I wouldn't ask Kyle as to what happened. The same thing that happened to me might happen to you. I'm sorry if I frightened you, buddy." He raised his arm, ruffled my hair, and gave me the warmest and most sincere smile I've seen from him all afternoon. I liked this Kenny more.

Since the first time I met Kenny and Kyle, I knew that I wanted to be their friend. Something about them made me feel comfortable to be myself and loosen up. It's not easy being yourself when you're attracted to guys and your family are conservatives. I found both of them attractive, but I was nowhere close to falling for them; even if I did, I'm not even sure if they like guys like me, or any kind of guy in a romantic way. I could tell that they'd still accept me if I came out to them. They'll be the first people I'll ever tell about my homosexuality. I hesitated a bit but made up my mind to tell Kenny about it at that very moment.

"Kenny, I have something to tell you."

"What is it, buddy?"

"Umm… I'm…"

Before I could finish my confession, The library doors opened and in came Kyle. He looked like a mess – more of his ginger red hair was poking out of his misaligned ushanka and his jacket had blotches of wetness on it; but what worried me the most was the expression on his face – It held a blank and emotionless expression, but his emerald eyes spoke in volumes of his sadness, his depression. Kenny trembled at the sight of Kyle and hid his face deeper into his hood. Kyle approached us and turned to me.

"Are you guys done with your parts?" he asked. From this close, I could see his eyes showing signs that he had cried, maybe in volumes, while he was in the bathroom. I nodded in response. "Good. I'll be taking everything home and reviewing our works. Bye" he said and, with one swift motion, took our papers and left.

Once it was just me and Kenny, he quickly stood up, gave me one last pat on the head and said goodbye. I just sat there for a few more minutes, trying to absorb what happened. I still didn't understand what would cause those two to have such drama. Those two were like salt and pepper – they were perfect for each other.

Once I couldn't think anymore, I left the library and started to head home. For some reason, My dad disliked the thought of me riding a school bus, so he decided to pick me up after classes. He's usually busy, so he told me to ride a bus to the outskirts of South Park. It kinda defeats the purpose to ride a public bus rather than one regulated by the school, but whatever my dada says goes. I begin my long hike to the only bus stop that reaches that far.

I try and preoccupy my mind from worrying about Kenny and Kyle but nothing seems to be working – that was until I looked up and saw snow start to fall. The snow always had this tranquil effect on me; whenever I see the flakes flutter down, I lose myself in my own little world where everything is pure and white like the fresh snow. I felt serene and at peace.

I was immediately pulled out of my day dream when the blaring of the bus horn pierced through my ears. I had not noticed that I was nearing my destination. I quickly ran the rest of the length as I noticed the bus begin to lurch forward, getting ready to leave. I barely made it just as the doors of the bus began closing. As I ascended the steps of the bus and paid my fare, a flash of orange caught my attention.

It was Kenny. As usual, he had his hood up and he was staring out the window. Through the glass, I could see his face reflected on it – his eyes were puffed up and tears were streaming down his cheeks. I felt my heart ache at the sight. I wanted to help him so badly but I didn't know what to do. I walked up to him and sat beside him as the bus began moving. When he noticed that someone had sat beside him, he didn't turn to face me by simply spoke.

"Excuse me but could you please take another seat? I'm kinda having a bad day."

"I know, and I want to help you Kenny, so please talk to me." At the sound of my voice he quickly turned around and tried to wipe away his tears. I gave him a sympathetic smile as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Stan. You must think I'm a pussy" he said.

"No I don't. You're hurting right now. Its okay to cry. I don't think any less of you, so go ahead and cry it all out."

"Sigh… thanks buddy. I think I've cried enough already. I feel somewhat better." Silence followed for a while as we listened to the engine putter away and watched the snow fall down together.

He broke the silence and asked me "Oh, I just remembered, what were you going to tell me a while ago?"

"hmm?"

"You know, before Kyle came back, you were gonna tell me something. What was it?" I noticed him shudder a bit as he mentioned Kyle's name.

"Oh. Umm… never mind that. I just realized how embarrassing it is. I don't think now's the best time to tell you that" I turned slightly red at the thought of how inappropriate of a time it was to tell him that.

"Just tell me already. Its fair that I know something embarrassing about you. You just saw me cry." He stuck his tongue out and was beginning to act childish. The mood was finally light.

"Fine, but promise me you won't think differently of me."

"I promise."

"Okay. I… uhhh…" I could feel his sapphire eyes staring me down, anticipating what I had to say. I suddenly longed for my quiet place in the snow and began regretting even considering to tell Kenny this soon, but there was no backing out now. I took one deep breath and leaned in closer to him as to make sure that only he heard what I had to say.

"…I'm gay."

Time seemed to slow down and I paused, waiting for his response – whether it be an awkward ok, a yell of disgust or the cold shoulder, I was anticipating a negative reaction; but what I got was none of that, and it wasn't even bad. I felt him place a warm kiss on my forehead before backing up and giving me a gentle heart-warming smile. I felt a rush of relief and joy.

"You're not disgusted by me?" I asked him.

"Why would I be?" he replied. His grin making me even more comfortable with the situation. "Stan, you could be a serial killer and I still wouldn't care. You're an awesome dude who turns out to be more awesome than I imagined." He wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me in closer. I blushed at his intimate action but I didn't resist it. He felt so warm and it felt so nice.

"In fact, I'm a little gay myself. Still figuring it out though" he told me. He then began staring out the window again, his mind going distant. "And the only reason I think I'm gay is because I fell in love with Kyle at first sight."

This was a major revelation. Those two were perfect for each other. It doesn't say why they fought, but the fact that both of them cried means that they both care about each other deeply; Maybe Kyle was into Kenny too. I decided that I'd do my best to help them end up together.

"I'll help you end up with him" I told Kenny. "I think you guys are meant for each other."

He turned to face me and looked at me, eyes shining with hope. "Do you really think so? Will you really help me?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I do and I will." He was overfilled with happiness that he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed at the contact of his chapped lips. He leaned back and gave me a goofy smile.

"Thanks, Stan. If there's anything you ever need, anything at all, just tell me and I'll do my best to help you out" he spoke. I gave him my most heartfelt smile and we both stared out the window as the snow began falling even harder and it began getting colder and colder.

Silence fell between us, and for the rest of the ride we just sat there, enjoying each other's company. He still had his arm around me and I kept myself pressed around me. We both felt relieved – both of us carrying a burden of the other and supporting each other. He was the first person to make me feel comfortable in my own skin. After a while, Kenny spoke up.

"Shit. It's gonna be freezing tonight. I'm gonna freeze in my sleep tonight"

"Don't you have heating?"

"Buddy, What I am about to tell you stays between you and me, ok? I don't want anyone else knowing about it, besides you and Kyle. "

"I promise, now what is it?" He shifted his gaze and look around. Once he was sure that no one was within earshot, he leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"My family is the poorest in South Park. Our house is old and our yard is covered with junk. We live near the outskirts of town." He sighed at the thought of his situation before continuing. "We barely have the money for food, much less heating. We just steal electricity from our nearest neighbor – They're loaded anyway, so they don't notice the slight increase in their electricity bill, seeing as they do have 3 fountains and such grandiose lights at night."

"I see. I hope you'll survive the night." Suddenly, a light came on in my mind. I thought of a plan that would make both of us happy, I just hope he's up for it. It had to work, he did say anything, but I'm not so sure he'd agree to this one.

"Kenny, I have a proposition for you." He looked at me with eyes piqued with interest. "What would you say to sleeping over at my place tonight?"

"I'd say that'd be awesome, but why all of the sudden?"

"Well, you did mention that you might freeze to death tonight and I don't think we'd both like that." He gave me a nod before I continued. "Plus… um… I wanted something from you in exchange for shelter…"

"And what would that be, buddy? I said I'd do anything you'd ask." He gave me a sincere smile and ruffled my hair. I was starting to go red from embarrassment and I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I… umm… want to explore my sexuality by exploring your body." I paused for a bit to regain my train of thought. "I wanna see how far I can go and how good it'll feel."

He suddenly had sly grin on his face. "Getting curious now, are we, Stan?" I turned even redder and he began laughing. "Sure, I guess that plan sound great for me. I'm gonna bring you straight into paradise later." I was getting a hard-on now. It seemed like Kenny has had experience before, so I was sure this will turn out great.

"But before we go to your place, can I just stop by mine? I just need to get a few things. Where do you get off anyway?" he asked me. Outside, It looked like we had reached the center of South Park, which would explain why he was asking where I was dropping off.

"At the outskirts of town past the railroad. My dad'll pick us up from there." There was a quizzical look on his face as he wondered why there of all places. "I don't know why he told me to get off there even though our place was on the other side of town. I guess he just wants the pleasure of picking me up without having to go really far. How bout you?"

"I get off there too. My house is just a little ways up the tracks. Its completely hidden by the forest"

"Oh, okay. I'll just text him to come once you get your stuff. Do you want me to come along or just wait at the stop?"

"I think it's best that you wait there. My folks aren't exactly the kindest people, specially when they're drunk as fuck."

"Fine with me. Our stop's coming up, are you ready?" We were slowly approaching the outskirts of town. We both felt the signature bumping of the bus over the rails.

"Yeah. Its gonna be a long night."

"It sure is." The bus came to a stop and we both stood up. As the bus left, leaving us in its wake, I knew gears were set into motion. Whatever happened tonight would change our lives as we know it, for better or for worse. One thing was certain though – tonight, he was mine.

* * *

**Ooh~ things are beginning to pick up.**

**Next chapter will be the first of many smut chapters. I'm still deciding whether to make it from Stan's or Kenny's POV, but so far, Kenny's seems more favorable - Tell me what you guys think.  
**

**I'm thinking of making the chapter after that in Kyle's POV, so that we can see what's going on in that head of his to explain the falling out.**

**I hope you guys liked it~**

**Have a great day :3**


	10. transfer(ToHouse)

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry it took so long. I think my limit really is once a week. I think. maybe.**

**I also had to fix a consistency error in the last chapter, so yeah.**

**This is the longest chapter I've written so far cause I didn't want to chop it up and push Kyle's part one more chapter away.**

**Anyways, we're gonna get into some more intimate stuff in this chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy :3**

**R&amp;R~**

* * *

Trudging through the freshly fallen snow, I still couldn't believe what just happened – Stan literally just asked me to sleep with him. This whole day was one big emotional wreck, but I was glad that it could at least end on a high note. This was new to him – that someone would ask to sleep with him, even more so that he wasn't trying to catcall the person, not yet at least. If this was a dream, I wish I never woke up.

My place slowly came into view and I was relieved to find my parents already passed out. Kevin and Karen weren't home yet so I was able to move around the house without raising suspicion. I swiftly entered my room and grabbed my only bag from my closet. I stuffed a change of clothes into it and decided that I should bring my laptop too. I grabbed my treasured gadget from its hiding place and stuffed it at the middle of my bag, between clothes to keep it safe. I took a piece of paper and a pen and left a message for my parents.

As I was about to head off, I notice my mom shivering on the floor and I felt sorry for her. Even though they were shitty parents, at least she tried to be a good mother, unlike the bottle-throwing douchebag I call a father. I quickly go into my room and grab my scrappy blanket and place it on her; I won't be using it tonight anyway. It's not much, but its better than nothing. Once I was satisfied, I gave my mom a kiss and left.

I tried getting back as quickly as possible; I'm sure Stan's bored as hell waiting for me. Once I got back, I found him playing around in the snow and making a snowman. I snickered at the sight before me – he looked so happy and carefree that I wanted to join him. He stumbled and dropped the carrot he was holding when he saw me approach and pretended like he wasn't doing anything, his face blushed red from the embarrassment. I merely laughed and came face to face with him.

He was cute from this close; so innocent and pure. I took delight at the thought of being the one to defile him but I had to make sure to take it slow – too fast and he might not like it. I like to play with my food before I devour it, the longer the better.

Stan was special and he deserved my most pleasurable approach. He wasn't just some one night stand – right now, he's my closest friend and confidant. I might even consider him as my permanent fuck buddy if things turn out good and he agrees to it. If the package comes as advertised, I wouldn't mind letting it be the first one in me.

He was getting tense at how close I was to him, so I decided to do the one thing I knew would definitely relax him. I leaned in and let our lips make contact. I could feel him tense up even more before slowly melting into the feeling. I wrapped my arms around him and slid a finger down his spine. He let out a soft moan from the contact and I took advantage of the opportunity and slid my tongue in. At first, he didn't know what to do but he soon matched my rhythm and our tongues were rolling over each other. I pulled away after a while and watched a string of saliva trail between us before breaking.

"Did you like that?" I asked him. Both of us were panting and out of breath.

"Uhuh" he said while nodding his head. His eyes were pleading for more, but I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Are you much more excited for later?"

"Uhuh" he replied again. I looked down and saw both of us pitching tents, his was definitely bigger. He blushed when he noticed what I was looking at and tried to hide it. He was so adorable.

"Go contact your dad already. We can play in the snow when you're done." He whipped out his phone as I started to walk away. I approached the mound that was his snowman and laughed hard when I saw that he had somehow dropped the carrot between two snowballs that it looked like a dick. This snowman's got a carrot for a cock. I'm not even gonna ask where he got the carrot in the first place.

I heard him approach behind me and he started laughing too when he saw his creation. Once we both laughed out everything we could, I grabbed his arm and pulled him in closer.

"So" I whispered into his ear "what kind of game do you wanna play? A kiddie one, or a kinky one?"

"Lets do a kinky one" he replied lustily. I was so getting turned on by this Stan.

I dragged him into the forest to a place where we couldn't be seen but we could see the bus stop. I pinned him unto a tree ad crashed my lips against his. He was quick to work and invaded my mouth with his tongue. I placed a hand behind his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

When I felt his cock begin poking mine, I started grinding my crotch against his. I could feel him tremble at the sensation. I used my free hand to grab his throbbing member and began jerking him through the clothing. It felt bigger than I imagined. I could feel him moan into my mouth and it drove me into a frenzy.

He started clawing my shoulders and it felt good. This was the first time where I was actually enjoying this – I usually hate it when people claw and scratch me, but he makes it feel so good. I was driving him crazy too. He was thrusting himself in my hand and I could feel him getting close.

"K-k-kenn-nyy… I'm g-gon-nna…" but before he could I squeezed his crotch and pulled away from the kiss, preventing him from jizzing his pants and from ruining the fun later.

"Not yet. Wouldn't want to ruin your underwear now, do we?" He let out a defeated whine before nodding.

We headed back to the stop just as a van came cruising our direction. It stopped in front of us as a window started rolling down revealing a man that looked to be around in his mid-forties. He had a neatly trimmed hairstyle that flattened his hair. He wore a light blue polo shirt with a white undershirt from what I could see. He gave us a smile so warm that I could feel kindness radiating from him.

"Hey kids, Get in quickly; Wouldn't want the heat to go out." Stan opened the van door and urged me to get in first. He immediately followed and shut the door. The van started driving away. The man in front adjusted his rear view mirror and made our eyes meet.

"You must be Kenny" he started. I gave him a nod before he continued. "I'm Stanley's dad, but you can call me uncle Stan or Mr. Marsh, whichever you're more comfortable with."

Beside me, away from the view of the mirror, Stan grabbed my hand and brought it to his crotch. I could feel how hard it was. I gave it a small rub – amused at how much he was holding back a moan.

"So Kenny," Mr. Marsh started. Stan and I were startled and I pulled my hand back. "You're a McCormick, am I right?"

"Yes sir" I replied. I was getting nervous. Our parents had a bad reputation of being the town drunks, as well as a few arrests for drug pushing. I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Are you related to Kevin McCormick?" he queried. I was scared now. Kevin had an even worse reputation than our parents – besides being a hard drinker and drug user, He's well known for beating up people he didn't like. He even once killed a man, but he was let free cause he said it was self defense; I was there and I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I wanted to lie, but I don't think that it'd work. It's a pretty small town and there aren't any other McCormicks around.

"Yes sir" I answered, my voice trembling. "He's my older brother." I could see a smile form on his face from the mirror.

"That's nice. Kevin's my favorite employee at the factory." My jaw dropped. This was news to me. I never really knew what he did for work. "I know he's got a bad reputation around town, but he's a really nice kid once you get to know him."

"Since he's your older brother, I'm sure you're a nice kid too." He looked at me through the mirror again. I could see the sympathy in his eyes. "I know the situation at your home. Kevin often tells me about it, and how he's always worried about you and Karen."

"When he told me that you had gotten a scholarship to Center Parks, I had hoped that you and Stan would become friends." He chuckled a bit. "But I didn't think that it would this soon."

"Anyway, with that being said, feel free to come over at any time and to stay as long as you need"

"Thank you, sir. I'll make sure of that."

"Alrighty then. I think the fact that you and Stan became friends is a good sign, so I think a little feast is in order" he said in a very cheerful manner. "Let's get some takeout. Anything in particular that you want, Kenny?"

"You don't have to do anything special, Mr. Marsh" I told him, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Also, I don't really know what's good around here." Beside me, Stan was all knackered out from our little fun and was leaning his head on my shoulder. I hope he'll still have the energy for later.

"Nonsense! This is a special occasion and we need to put a little fat and nutrients into you." He noticed Stan leaning on me and smiled. "I guess I'd better bring both of you home first. Stan seems really exhausted. I'll just go out and do some shopping. You can take a nap too if you'd like. I'll shut up now."

The rest of the ride was silent except for the low hum of the engine. Stan was asleep on me, hugging my arm. I looked out the window; watching the scenery. I've never been to this part of town. I never knew how big this town really was. The snow was still falling and the town was slowly turning white. I felt an inner peace here. It felt like everything was okay in the world, but my mind still reminded me of one pressing issue – Kyle.

We soon arrived at a quaint house. It was slightly bigger than mine and had a second floor, as well as an attic and garage. It was painted baby blue with a white trim. I watched in fascination as the garage door open and close automatically as we drove in. I gently shook Stan to wake him up and he gave out such a cute yawn. Stan's dad turned around and faced us, but focused on Stan.

"Now, Stan, Your mom isn't home yet and neither is Shelly. Just do whatever you please. I'll be back in about an hour. Make Kenny feel comfortable, ok?" he told Stan. Stan merely replied with a nod before opening the door and getting out. I quickly followed suit and soon, The garage door opened again and Mr. Marsh was gone.

Stan opened a door that led to their kitchen. It was amazing in there. There was a vanilla scent in the air and I felt so light and fluffy. Stan grabbed my hand and dragged me into a hallway and up and into what I assumed was his bedroom.

His bedroom was massive. It was twice the size of mine and was painted in a camouflage pattern in 5 shades of gray – 45 more and this place might've looked like a perfect sex dungeon for BDSM. There was a huge bed on the far side and a table with a fancy computer on it. There were a few video game posters on the wall and on the wall opposite to the bed was a widescreen TV and an Xbox 360. There were also speakers at fixed intervals all around the room. There was a door that led to his own personal bathroom, as well as a huge walk-in closet. He was definitely living the sweet life. Stan let go of my arm and walked behind me to close and lock the door. I was intrigued by the rubber lining the frame of the door and he clearly saw me looking at it.

"Its to prevent noise from coming in, or out" he explained. "I like to play my video games in surround sound, so my parents made sure that my room was completely soundproof. I could easily blast music at midnight without disturbing anyone." As soon as I placed my bag on the floor, he tackled me unto his bed and pinned me down. It was the softest bed I had ever been on.

"My dad told me to make you feel comfortable, so I think you'd be more comfortable without those clothes on" he purred. I fucking hit the jackpot with this kid. He slammed his lips against mine and began to strip me of my parka. Unlike the others that I used to fool around with, I let him take it off completely. He gasped at the sight of my face.

"God, you look good" he exclaimed. "Why would you be hiding such a pretty face"

"I only let those I find worthy see me; and so far, its only been you and Kyle."

"What an honor!" he said sarcastically. He noticed my lack of a shirt underneath "I see someone doesn't like wearing shirts."

"I also don't like wearing underwear, so you'd better hurry up and get to the good bit"

I began taking his jacket and shirt off and I could feel him moaning at my touch against his bare flesh. I grabbed his head and tossed his hat off. He started grinding his hardening erection against mine and I couldn't help but moan in delight. Once his chest was exposed, I pulled away from him, much to his disappointment, and went straight to his nipples. His hands went straight for my back and started clawing me. Damn, that felt good. Once he regained some composure from the sudden burst of ecstasy he pinned me back down and went for my lips.

His arms then moved to my chest and each aimed for a nipple. He squeezed them and sent jolts of pleasure to my fully erect shaft. He was completely lust driven now. He parted our lips and slowly went down, kissing my exposed flesh until he had settled upon my left breast. He quickly bit down and fondled the other. I gave out a loud moan and it only made him bite harder. We were driving each other mad. I wrapped my arms around his head and pressed him harder unto my chest. He decided to experiment and began sucking and licking the tip. It sent me over the edge and I quickly toppled him and pinned him down. I could see the lust in his eyes and It just made me want him even more. I went for his neck and bit down. I could feel his moan rising from his neck. I decided that it was time to take it to the next level.

Just as I was about to unbutton and unzip his pants, his phone went off and all the lust in him was gone. He quickly looked at his phone and gave out a sigh.

"My mom's home now. She wants me to go down and do chores" he groaned. He got to his feet and picked up his shirt, tossing my parka to me. "Put it on. She might come in and want to meet you." He wore his shirt and went to unlock the door.

"I'll be right back, ok?" He told me. He pointed to his computer and said "You can use my PC if you want. The password is toolshed." He then left me to my own devices.

I approached his computer and booted it up. He had a Minecraft wallpaper on his desktop, which I found cute. I loaded his browser and opened an incognito window, just so that I don't have to sign out of his sites. I went to Facebook and signed in. There wan't anything new save a notification about another stupid game invitation. I scrolled down my news feed before getting bored. I browsed my friend list to see who was online and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that Kyle was. I clicked his name and just stared, thinking of how I would fix this when I didn't even know what I did wrong.I stood up to lay down on the bed and let my mind wander.

I was tired – not physically, but emotionally. Today was one big roller coaster of emotions and I just wanted it to end. I lay there for minutes, but then a message buzz came from the computer. I stood up to see who sent me a message, but suddenly, I felt like time had stopped. There was a single message on screen:

_Hey._

_..._

It was from Kyle.

* * *

**Yeah... sorry I kinda lied.**

**This isn't the completely explicit chapter. I just gave a slight tease in this one.**

**I'm sure most of you are disappointed right now, much like Kenny and Stan. hehehe :))**

**Anyway, next chapter is definitely going to be in Kyle's POV. The chapter after that will contain the full sexual experience for Stenny.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think so far.**

**Thanks~**


	11. try friendship(fix)

**Sorry if this came out later than expected. I hit a short writer's block near the end. I had to rewrite it thrice before I gave up and just went with it.**

**Next chapter will be the big smut scene, so get ready ;)**

**Don't forget to R&amp;R~**

* * *

I am a horrible person.

I kept repeating that to myself, letting it echo across my mind as I lay down on my bed. I had gotten mad at my first actual friend and I felt disgusted with myself. He was just trying to be a good friend but I just ended up making him cry. I felt my eyes begin to water from the thought of what I had done.

I didn't even have a good reason for getting mad. I just felt so… insecure. Hearing about how good he is made me feel incompetent, and that just pissed me off. I guess that that was the effect of being home-schooled – having a perfectionist mother doesn't help either. I didn't want to seem so cold, but it just came out that way. I felt so bad about it that I just kept it up no matter how painful it was to seem pissed at him – I even cried in the bathroom.

I was crying again. It just hurts every time I think of how broken he looked.

I broke him.

I caused him grief.

I made him cry.

I needed to fix this and make things right. I pulled myself together and accessed the only way I knew that I could contact him – Facebook. Once I had logged on, I didn't find him online. I was slightly paranoid about it because I wasn't sure if he wasn't really online, had his chat off, or just had it off to me; I hope it wasn't the latter.

I just sat there for a few minutes watching my friend list, waiting for the hollow gray circle to go green beside Kenny's name. Occasionally, I'd look away hoping that he'd be on once I look back. Time felt like it was flowing slowly, either because of how gently the snow fell outside my window, or how long I've been waiting. I decided to occupy myself and clear my mind with a nice warm shower.

I stripped my clothes and tossed it into the hamper. I entered my bathroom and stepped straight under the shower. I turned it on and savored the searing heat of the water against my skin.

I've always admire my body. I loved how smooth my skin was and how it'd turn red when hot water came into contact with it. I like letting my hands slide along my body and stimulating my pleasure points. I'd always end up with a throbbing boner whenever I did this. I'd grab my shaft and moan as I slowly jerk it off, especially when I graze my exposed head. As one hand was busy pumping, the other would slide up my stomach, sending tingles to the base of my cock, going up and up before letting a single finger rub the nearest nipple.

I'd whimper at the ecstasy and start daydreaming of someone doing these stimulations to me. The person that came up this time was Kenny and I didn't know how to feel about it, but my body did. My hips started thrusting against my hand and I was about ready to lose It. My mind went blank and I let out the strongest orgasm I had ever had. I had to lean on the wall cause my legs felt weak.

I cleaned myself up and finished my shower. I crashed on my bed, completely exhausted and spent and still in my birthday suit. I took one last gaze at my computer. He still wasn't online. I immediately fell asleep afterwards.

I dreamed that I was Hugh Hefner, surrounded by my Playboy Bunnies, all of them with nothing on except their bunny ears and bunny tail buttplugs. There were an equal number of hot nude hunks, cocks fully erect. A huge orgy ensued and I ended up double penetrating a chick with another dude – his cock rubbing against mine in her vagina. It wasn't as satisfying as my previous dreams and I was beginning to lose interest.

Something caught my interest. Out of the crowd, I saw a tall blonde approach. I already knew who it was and it somehow made me harder. He pulled me away and our surroundings slowly faded to black. He stopped and leaned closer to be and gave me a kiss on the cheek before fading away as well. I abruptly woke up afterwards.

I felt like a fucking mess. My cock was fully hard and I noticed that I had only slept for an hour. I stood up and quickly wore clothes, ignoring my boner. I sat back down on my computer chair and checked if Kenny was online, which at this point I was highly doubting. To my surprise, he was finally online. I clicked his name to open the chat window and sent him a message

Kyle: Hey.

I sit there nervously, waiting for his reply or even anything that says he still acknowledges me. I began to lose hope before he sent back a response.

Kenny: Hey.

I guess he was still upset. I felt like such a douche.

Kyle: We need to talk.

Kenny: Sure

I took a deep breath before pouring out my emotions into my typing.

Kyle: I'm sorry for how I acted a while ago. It was a really stupid move.

Kenny: It really was.

I cringed at the thought of him hating me. I hate myself.

Kenny: Care to tell me what was wrong now, or are you gonna do the whole "we're not that close" bullshit?

Kenny: Cause if you are sticking with that crap, then there's no point in talking to you anymore.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell him, but I do owe him an explanation.

Kyle: Well…

Kyle: I kinda got… jealous of you…

Kenny: What?!

Kyle: I got jealous of how good you were in programming. I felt so inadequate that I lashed out on you. I'm really sorry.

Kenny: That's a pretty fucking shallow reason

Kyle: I know… I guess I just expect to be the best. I was raised thinking I was the best. My mother expects me to be Valedictorian.

Kyle: You don't understand how hard it is to be me…

I could feel the tears beginning to form. I took a deep breath before reading what he sent back.

Kenny: I'm sure I don't, but that doesn't mean you're the only one with problems

Kenny: At least you get praised for doing good. I never get praised, only punished. Whether I do good or bad, I always end up getting hurt.

Kenny: You were the first good thing that's happened to me in a while

Kenny: I was expecting something different, but look what happened – I got hurt. Again. All because I was so fucking concerned about you.

I was crying now. I was stupid, more than I realized. I wouldn't be surprised if we stopped being friends.

Kyle: I guess you never want to see me again, huh?

I was bracing myself for his answer, but his response merely baffled me

Kenny: On the contrary, I expect you to be by my side all day long tomorrow.

Kyle: What?

He wasn't making any sense. I just hurt him – made him cry – and yet, he still wants to be friends. We weren't even that close yet.

Kenny: I still wanna hang with you, dude. Honestly, you hurt me no one else has before but you're also the closest friend I've had so far. Something about you just made me tell you stuff that I haven't told anyone before.

I don't know how to react. Have I really had such an impact on him? I thought of my little daydream and actual dream I had this afternoon – I think he's had a big impact on me too, but not in the way I expected him too. I don't love him, I'm sure of that, but I do find him attractive, especially whats hiding under that hood.

Kenny: But I'll be honest, you owe me for the emotional stress you brought me through.

Kyle: Fine. What do you want?

Kenny: Nothing at the moment, but I'll be telling you if I think of something. You can't say no to anything I ask, ok?

Kyle: Within reason, dude. I won't do it unless there's a good reason.

Kenny: Very well. Just so you know, I don't hate you.

I felt a weight lift from my heart. I was relieved. I thought I may have lost my first friend. I guess I underestimated how strong our newfound friendship was.

Kenny: Be right back, buddy. We're being called for dinner.

Kyle: Will you have enough to eat? You did tell me how bad your situation at home is.

Kenny: Oh yeah! I haven't told you yet but I'm sleeping over at Stan's place tonight. He offered to let me stay cause I'd probably freeze to death in my room tonight.

Kyle: That's nice. Go enjoy your decent dinner.

Kenny: From what Stan's dad told me, I think they prepared a feast for me. Talk to you later.

Kyle: See ya.

I was relieved – relieved that he forgave me, relieved that he didn't want to end off our budding friendship and relieved that someone manage to pick him up and take care of him. As much as it made me glad that Stan was helping out Ken in this weather, I felt a pang of jealousy and regret.

Had I not been such a dickhead a while ago, I would have been the one who's house Kenny would be staying at. Maybe I'm not so good at this friend thing. We were friends for barely a day and I had already made my closest friend cry. I knew he already forgave me, but it still goddamn hurt.

I still had to understand how I felt about him. I don't know why, out of everyone in this goddamn school, I had chosen him to be my first friend; it wasn't because he looked like a loner like me, but there was something about him that interested me. I wished that he didn't have to wear that hood all the time since he looked so gorgeous underneath, yet I didn't want him to lose the hood since he said that that sight was reserved for my eyes only.

Then there's also his appearances in my sexual fantasies. He made my masturbation more pleasurable and my dreams more exciting. I didn't love him nor lust for him; I just felt platonic, yet I was curious enough to see if the real deal might justify my imagination.

I decided to try and see if I could convince him to sate my curiosity. The fact that he's told me that he's done a lot of guys and girls tells me that he's experienced. I had to make him comfortable around me and hint that I wanna try it out with him. This would be a one time thing.

I heard my mom call for dinner. I stood up, confident that my plan would work. I was excited to see the outcome. I was sure that it would be a piece of cake – little did I know that it would be more complicated than that.

* * *

**Honestly, this story is slowly derailing from my original plans for it. I might try and get it back, but I'm not sure if it'll be good.**

**what do you guys think?**

**anyway, enjoy the rest of your day :)**


End file.
